


Logan's Secret

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Logan has FEELINGS, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Logan's got a secret.





	Logan's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For @stop-it-anxiety's fall fic contest on tumblr! Prompt used: Logan's Secret

Logan’s got a secret. It’s not a dark secret, per say, but it’s a secret nonetheless. It’s a secret that makes him feel all bubbly inside. He smiles, he grins, he might even laugh, at the thought of this secret. Logan’s got a secret, and it’s not dark at all.

Logan’s got a secret. Sometimes, he’s ashamed of his secret. He’ll stay in his room all day, he’ll claim he’s busy, he might even cry. But he’ll never tell you what it is. He’ll never tell you what’s the matter. Logan’s got a secret, and he’s so ashamed, he stays tight lipped.

Logan’s got a secret. Sometimes, he forgets about his secret, only to remember at the most inopportune time. It could be during a video, and he’ll need to keep his composure until they’re done filming. It could be during a ‘family dinner,’ and he’ll need to keep his mouth shut, he’ll need to sit in silence so it doesn’t come gushing out. Logan’s got a secret, and he wishes he could forget.

Logan’s got a secret that’s oh so hard to forget. He’s surrounded by constant reminders. Sometimes, it’s in their eyes, the mischievous little twinkle. Sometimes, it’s in their smiles, the boundless confidence. Sometimes, it’s in their words, the warmth of comfort and kindness. Sometimes, it’s in their presence, the knowledge that he’s not alone. Sometimes, it’s in their smallest gestures, the coffee pot made and a new jar of Crofter’s, the reminders that they are there and he is cared for, even when no one else is in sight. Sometimes, it’s in the passing glance when their eyes meet, the understanding and respect he finds. Logan can never forget his secret for too long.

Logan’s got a secret, a serious secret that he’s denied since day one. He’s sure they know by now. He’s sure they’ve all figured him out. It didn’t used to be a lie, or a barely concealed truth. Logan’s got a secret that he wished he didn’t have to keep.

Logan’s got a secret. But, it looks like maybe he won’t for much longer. They look his way less, they don’t smile at him as often. They hardly offer him kind words anymore and barely give him the time of day. The coffee pot is empty and the Crofter’s is gone. They avert their eyes, the understanding nearly gone and the respect none. Logan’s almost relieved. He hated keeping that secret.

Logan’s forgotten his secret. It’s not there anymore. Gone are the smiles, the kind glances, the comfort their presence brought. Gone are the sweet words, the bittersweet coffee, the sugary jam. Gone is their mutual respect. Logan’s forgotten his secret, he barely mourns his loss.

Logan doesn’t have a secret. It’s easier like this, he thinks to himself, he tells himself, he lies to himself. He’s more productive. He’s always on task. It’s better like this! Better for him and them! Logan doesn’t have a secret. It doesn’t bother him. It doesn’t!

Logan didn’t want his secret. It was gone, he thought. But he can never forget for too long. It always comes back, this secret does. It rears its ugly head again. He never forgets for too long.

“Logan, _thank_ _you_. So much! You’re really… cool.”

Logan’s got a secret. It’s not a dark secret, per say, but it’s a secret nonetheless. Sometimes it makes him feel all bubbly inside. Sometimes, he’s ashamed of it. Sometimes, he forgets about it, but never for too long. He’s surrounded by reminders.

Logan’s got a secret.

He really, _really_ does love the other sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! <3  
I like interacting in the comments, but If you'd rather I admire yours from afar, add a (whisper) and I'll leave it be :)


End file.
